1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the invention herein generally relate to a substrate processing system, and more particularly, to a substrate processing system that is capable of processing a plurality of substrates at the same time.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a display apparatus includes a display panel on which a plurality of elements is disposed. When the display panel is manufactured, a metal thin film and inorganic layer for forming the elements may be formed on a substrate.
A substrate processing system is used to form the metal thin film and the inorganic layer on the substrate of the display panel. The substrate processing system includes a cassette accommodating a substrate, a transfer unit for transferring the substrate from the cassette, and a substrate processing apparatus which receives the substrate from the transfer unit to perform a substrate processing process for forming a metal thin film and an inorganic layer.
The substrate processing apparatus includes process chambers for performing various processes to process the substrate. The process chambers may include a sputtering chamber for performing a sputtering process and a chemical vapor deposition chamber for performing a chemical vapor deposition process, for example.
The transfer unit transfers substrates one by one from the cassette to the substrate processing apparatus. The substrate processing apparatus processes the substrates that are supplied one by one.